Lament
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Rapuh angan ini menggapaimu yang kini jauh; jauh kupandang sosokmu yang luluh; luluh senyumku ketika indera bertemu wujud tubuh.—Bertholdt-centric, canon-verse, berdasar dari Chapter 50.


**rating.** T  
**genre.** Friendship/Angst  
**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.  
**summary. **Rapuh angan ini menggapaimu yang kini jauh; jauh kupandang sosokmu yang luluh; luluh senyumku ketika indera bertemu wujud tubuh.—Bertholdt-centric, canon-verse, berdasar Chapter 50.  
**warnings**. Spoiler warning—setidaknya, BertAnnie samar dan drabble.

x x x

Malam, ketika semua tengah beristirahat.

Malam, ketika siang bertolak.

Malam, ketika kita—

.

Kita bertiga selalu memandang langit bertabur bintang yang sama, langit yang tak pernah berbohong lagi berganti rupa. Sesekali rembulan bersinar terang menemani bintang, kadangkala awan membungkus indahnya rembulan dalam rahasia; sementara bintang-bintang tak pernah hilang.

"Sebentar lagi hari kelulusan, ya?"

Kudengar ucap pelan Reiner yang tengah bersandar pada pucuk rumput terjauh. Akupun menoleh ke sebelah kiri melihat mata itu menerawang menatap langit. Sementara di samping kiriku Annie tengah menutup matanya, tampak tertidur sendiri karena terbelai lembutnya angin malam.

"Ya ... sebentar lagi, Reiner."

Kita bertiga tahu makna kalimat itu. Sebentar lagi dan makna kami akan berarti.

.

.

.

Reiner menggapai tanganku, dan dengan cara yang sama, aku memegangi jemari kecil milik Annie. Kita bertiga berada di bawah langit yang sama.

"Kita akan pulang bersama, kan?"

[Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telingaku—]

* * *

**Lament  
**2013 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Malam berbintang yang berbeda dengan keberadaan tiga orang yang berbeda. Kami bertiga melalui perjalanan jauh untuk kembali mencapai Trost dari Maria, berkat Ymir dan kerja keras Reiner. Kami kembali pada gedung yang dulu kami sebut sebagai 'Markas Recon Corps' kami.

"Aku akan mencari Historia." Ymir menyuarakan isi pikirannya dengan tegas. "Terserah kalian mau apa."

Ymir menelusuri ruang bawah tanah menuju atas tanpa suara dan penerangan, sementara Reiner mengikuti dan aku terdiam beberapa lama.

_Mengapa kita kembali? Bukankah kita yang diincar?_

"Ada apa Bertl? Ayo."

Aku tidak mengikuti cara pandang Reiner kali ini, namun kaki jenjang ini tetap berjalan menyusur gelap. Memang kami bertiga berusaha tidak berbunyi satu desibelpun, akan tetapi telingaku masih peka terhadap suara, dan mata ini masih peka terhadap kegelapan.

_TAP, TAP_.

Aku masih dapat merasakan di mana gerangan kita bertiga berada—ruangan sempit berisi beberapa sel penjara yang tidak berpenghuni.

_TAP._

Gelap.

_TAP._

Sunyi.

_TAP._

Di depan hanya ada punggung Reiner yang lebar.

_TAP._

Sedikit celah di jendela membawa sinar rembulan mengintip masuk, namun samasekali tidak membantu penglihatan kami.

_TAP_.

Aku mencoba mengedar pandang ke sekelilingku selain melihat Reiner, ketika sesuatu mengganjal dan tidak bisa pergi. Refleks kakiku berhenti dan mataku tak bisa pergi. Rapuh angan ini menggapaimu yang kini jauh; jauh kupandang sosokmu yang luluh; luluh senyumku ketika indera bertemu wujud tubuh.

Sebongkah kristal raksasa.

Sebongkah kristal yang terletak di tengah-tengah sel kosong, dengan refleksi kecil cahaya rembulan muncul menembusnya; sementara di dalam sana—

Aku mencengkeram jeruji besi itu, membiarkannya meleleh karena cengkeramanku sendiri, ku berusaha menggapai dengan tangan kananku, berteriak tanpa suara, seraya berusaha memanggil sosok yang terkristalisasi di dalam sana, tertidur menunggu.

[_—Annie, Annie, Annie Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie,—_]

"Bertl!"

Bisa kudengar suara jelas Reiner dan Ymir sekarang, mereka berdua memegangi tanganku, alih-alih menarik namun cengkeramanku terlalu kuat untuk mereka. Mataku membelalak, sedikit-sedikit menoleh memandangi wajah mereka yang bercampur heran, amarah dan sedih. Terlebih Reiner, tampak ia meringis melihatku.

"Hei—ayolah, kita kesini bukan untuk _ini_, kan?"

.

.

.

"Kita akan pulang bersama, kan?"

Ekspresiku memudar sejenak, memang benar tujuan kita kemari menjauh dari keramaian hening adalah untuk menemukan jalan kembali. Akan tetapi, firasatku tampak menumpul semenjak lima tahun kebelakang, aku tidak yakin jalan yang akan ditempuh kita bertiga semulus apa yang kita sudah rencanakan sejak awal.

Genggaman tangan Annie pada tanganku semakin erat, begitu juga jemari besar Reiner di jemariku yang kurus.

"Aku yakin." Annie membuka pelupuk matanya, ia membuang pandang ke arahku. "Kita bisa."

Namun, firasat burukku hilang karena seluruh ucapan mereka. Yang kubisa hanya berharap pada langit bahwa kata-kata mereka benar adanya, dan genggaman tangan ini takkan pernah lekang dari kita.

—Kuharap begitu.

.

Malam, ketika semua tengah beristirahat.

Malam, ketika siang bertolak.

Malam, ketika kita—

(—tidak akan bertemu lagi.)

* * *

[**end.**]

* * *

**footnotes.**  
INI WEBE GA KELAR-KELAR #dor

Jadi ide ini muncul ketika di tumblr katanya ada tambahan page di ch. 50 dan-ah, begitulah.  
Terima kasih pada para pembaca, mohon maaf atas salah kata dan sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan!


End file.
